warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricamerate Pact
History of The Tricamerate Pact The history of the Tricamerate Pact begins with the liberation of Xomia. The worlds of Xomia, Khazamga and Olea quickly realized that they needed to stand together against the Orks that plagued their section of the galaxy both in military and economy, knowing that they needed money to pay for their militaries, and so was born the Tricamerate Pact. Tricamerate Pact Charter and Economy Their charter includes among other things: • A military alliance and free trade agreement between these 3 worlds and joint economic interests in unclaimed resources, such as the moon that housed Rocks Fall and other mining complexes. •The defense of the Kanye Cluster(and a free trade agreement) a(now removed) free trade agreement and military alliance with the The Kashidaan Cluster •The pact also specifies that the Tricamerate Imperial Guard commanders always request to be deployed together, something none have had any trouble doing (so far these requests have been honored by the Departmento Munitorum, who recognizes their ability to work together and their proximity to each other into account, making logistics easier.) Taken together the last 2 points led to some very oddly composed armies but they somehow made it work. They fought with the Kashidaan Imperial Guard many times in the neighboring Kanye Cluster and neighboring planets that were not part of any of these 3 groups (when the Kashidaan worlds had troops to spare- their duties included the protection of worlds in their cluster without Imperial Guard). Due to this arrangement they remained a standing army only deployed off of their homeworlds when they were needed, returning home between their campaigns, unusual for the Imperial Guard. However such conflicts could still sometimes take years, meaning that they still attracted the army of families, unofficial civilian support staff and hangers- on. They never received the opportunity to send troops to help them fight the Tyranids but still did their part to honor their end of the agreement by accepting Kashidaan refugees- many of whom joined the Tricaemerate Imperial Guard. The fall of the Kashidaan Cluster also bought them a small reprieve, allowing some of the Olea Heavy Infantry to return home or the first time in many years - the Orks that surround the Tricamerate Pact and their holdings have begun to drift away, seeking a better challenge against whatever Tyranids may remain in the Kashidaan worlds and against any other Orks who may have survived the invasion. Their member worlds are outlined below, while they share economic interests and mining colonies these 3 core worlds are the ones that house their citizens and raise their armies. 'Khazamga' The Khazamga are a people of mountains and hills, but with a rich tradition of proud honorable warriors to match their rich and ancient history, their ancestry is Indian, a people living in the shadow of the Himalayas, to them this is a point of pride for those mountains now house the Imperial Palace on Terra. History of Khazamga As to how they arrived on their world- no one is quite sure and throughout the long Millennia interest in answering that question has faded, with only a few curous scholars continuing to ask and research. Most of Khazamga's people look to a legendary epic poem, the title of which translates as "The Exile from Kolkata and our journey amongst the stars" It tells how they left the overcrowded, dirty and dangerous cities of India and fled to the stars, making their way after decades of interstellar travel aboard generational ships to Khazmaga. The text is curiously absent of details such as dates,though it has been assumed these events happened sometime before The Dark Age of Technology, and the names of their leaders instead referring to such things in almost pompous terminology and calling the man who led their exodus as "The Raja". The text tells that they eventually settled on an untouched world and there built their cities using the ancient past as a model but within only a few hundred years they began to fight amongst themselves. The poem ends with them unifying to face down what the text calls "The Green Beasts that came with a great cry and cruel weapons of war." obviously referring to an Ork WAAAGH The people of Khazamga are are no strangers to conflict, protecting their cities and towns from Orks for as long as they can remember but they also take great pride in their millennia old cities and they have reason to be proud, they are also a people of artisans and craftsmen as well as warriors. Their code of honor only applies to fellow warriors, they do not hold Orks in the same regard seeing them as simply animals with the power of speech but also respect them in a sense as the Orks were the cause that united the feuding Rajas and Ranis. The people of Khazamga never cut their hair, a tradition borrowed from some long forgotten religious group, leading the men to wear their beards and long hair into elaborate braids held together with leather bands while the women (who are not allowed to serve in the Imperial Guard) wear elaborate hairstyles with older women often tying their hair around their waists. Their best known regiments are the Khazamga 7th Infantry Khazamga 1st Rough Riders "Hard Chargers" 'Olea' A heavily populated and dirty industrial world, most of its cities are built in resource rich areas, like the capital city of Wintercourt built on vast Promethium deposits in the Northern Polar Region. Its people, who live in ugly, purely functional cities of gray rockcrete and steel, have a somewhat lower standard of living as little of their world is able to produce food for its people and most resources are shipped offworld to hold back the constant Ork threat. The working classes are concerned with little but living for another day, while those in the slums are truly desperate, doing whatever they have to do to survive, going so far as to hunt the mutant rats that live in poorly maintained sewers. They have always imported most of their food from Khazamga especially spices, in exchange for their exports of refined promethium and metal(to build and fuel farm equipment)- which they now export to both the Kanye Cluster for their production of luxury vehicles and now to Xomia, to build and power construction equipment. Olea History Like Khazamga no one is quite sure where or when the people of Olea arrived on their world- however they are certain that they came from a place called "England" (before it became Albyon during the Age of Strife) specifically cities there named "Liverpool", "Newcastle" and "Manchester" oral history tells that these were dirty, working class cities not unlike what they built on Olea. They are different in one respect- these ancient cities were built around coal while their world is built around Prometheum. Olea fields all male Imperial Guard regiments composed of heavy infantry the best known of which of is the Olea_22nd_Infantry the "Stonewalls". However they are better known for all their all female Light Infantry. Olea Light Infantry Vast numbers of the male Imperial Guard regiments were called away to fight leaving Olea largely defenseless. In order to survive the women left behind took over the infrastructure, and its defense. In time as one war after another drained Olea of fighting men the entire social structure of the world began to change. Women became the leaders of families, government and industry as most of the men were fighting offworld. These wars eventually ended and the men of the Imperial Guard returned to find a changed planet. Women now occupied most positions of power and authority and had given themselves opportunities, including those of Imperial Guard service. The all-female regiments were by this point so entrenched into the culture that no attempts to disband them would ever be successful so they were integrated into the Imperial Guard and serve alongside their male comrades but in separate regiments that emphasize speed and mobility over standing and fighting. The3rd Olea Light Infantry "Ragged Angels" is the best known- drawing its recruits from the city of Wintercourt and its suburbs. 'Xomia' 6 generations of war against Orks (represented by the 6 pointed star) had left them isolated from other Imperial worlds. The fighting forced the people into fortress cities in mountain valleys and fortified farming outposts that ensured the people could stay strong and continue to fight. They became a world of survivors with each family producing at least one soldier. But with each generation they got better at fighting and life slowly began to improve but much was lost, never to be regained such as the knowledge of much of their history. It was deemed as unimportant when life was a daily struggle to survive. When contact was finally reestablished in the 650s M41 The Xomia "Youngbloods" were established according to Imperial Guard guidelines and with help from the newly arrived reinforcements from the Kashidaan worlds finished the job. They had almost forgotten the rest of the Imperium after so many years of isolation but they swore to serve once again, committing every new Guard unit raised to the Tricamerate Pact. The process is slow but their limited numbers emphasize quality that has never been doubted over quantity. Category:BrowncoatMando Category:Places Category:Tricamerate Pact